The present invention relates to a crimping press and a method of fastening belted crimp contacts to wires by means of crimpers and an exchangeable anvil part, a contact advancer advancing a contact belt that carries the crimp contacts as far as the exchangeable anvil part.
There is shown in European patent specification EP 1 029 387 B1 a crimping press by which an electrical contact can be fastened onto the end of a wire. A crimping punch in conjunction with a crimping anvil fastens the crimp contact to the end of the wire. An advancing unit with an advancing element can be moved backward and forward between two stops. With every backward and forward movement of the advancing element, the crimp contact belt is advanced further toward the crimping anvil.
A disadvantage of this crimping press is that when changing to different crimp contacts and different contact distances in the crimp contact belt, the advancing unit must be readjusted. The holes and the hole pattern in the crimp contact belt can also vary according to the supplier.